Hunter of Miracles
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Davis and Veemon are betrayed by the Digidestined. Shortly after, they are sent to Digiquartz, and join Ryouma's team, and start hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman. Coming up with this story took a lot of time, planning, and asking around.**

 **And believe me, you're going to like this story.**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

" **YELLING"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: Betrayal

In Odaiba Middle School, Davis Motomiya was running to the computer room, his partner Veemon on his shoulders.

Davis is a young teenager with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. He also has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between his large pinkish eyes is where the name "Veemon" comes from.

Davis was running late to a meeting with his fellow digidestined. The digidestined were a group of kids who were chosen to defend the Digital world.

Davis had finally gotten to the computer room. He was about to open it, when he heard his fellow team mate, Yolei Inoue, the child of love and sincerity, speak.

"He's late again!" she raged.

Yolei is a tall preteen girl, with long lavender hair reaching her waist and wore round glasses. She wore a pink short-sleeved over shirt over a red dress, dark blue shorts, dark blue socks, and pink slip-on shoes with white soles. She also wears a blue bandana on her head.

Her partner was Hawkmon. Hawkmon is a small bird-like digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet. His wings each have three digits, and he can use them like fingers. He has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around his forehead. On the back of his head, is an orange and red feather.

Davis was used to hearing this, so he got ready to open the door, and then he heard his other team mate, Cody Hida, the inheritor of knowledge and reliability, reply with something he never expected.

"He's the leader of this team, but he's never on time."

Cody is young and small compared to the other digidestined. He has brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. He wears a purple turtleneck sweater, grey pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes.

His partner was Armadillomon. Armadillomon is a small armored armadillo-like digimon with three clawed limbs and a short tail.

Davis was now curious. He and Veemon pressed their ears against the door to hear what their team really thought of them. The two then heard Kari Kamiya, the child of light, voice her opinion on the duo of miracles.

"And don't even get me started on how he's always flirting with me. I mean, he doesn't even get that I'll never go out with him." She said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

Kari has medium brown hair and brown eyes. She pulls her bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtle necked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord on her neck.

Her partner was Gatomon. Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them.

Davis now had tears in his eyes. He had loved Kari for years, but he now knew that she would never love him back.

What was said next, had been the final nail in the coffin.

"I don't even know why he's a digidestined."

This was said by T.K. Takaishi, the child of hope.

T.K. has blonde hair, and blue eyes. His usual outfit is a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt in a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat.

His partner was Patamon. Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

Davis couldn't take any more of this, and ran out of the school. Veemon hid in his backpack to avoid being spotted. He kept running until he bumped into an old guy.

"Sorry about that." Davis apologized.

"That's quite alright." The old man said. He was an elderly man, and used a walking stick to move about. He wears a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, and wears a red shirt underneath. He also wore green shorts held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle, and red sandals. He had a visor on his head with various colored arrows decorating it.

After Davis helped him up, the old man got a good look at Davis, and made a decision.

"Young man, what is your name?" he asked.

"Davis Motomiya. What's yours?" Davis replied.

"People refer to me as the Old Clock Shop Man." He answered.

"Davis, I have a gift for you at my shop." He said.

"I can't accept a gift. It wouldn't feel right." Davis answered.

"Trust me, you'll like what I have for you." The old clock shop man told him.

Davis knew that it was pointless to argue, so he followed the old clock shop man to his store.

When they entered, the old clock shop man turned to face Davis.

"You can let your digimon out now."

Davis was surprised that he knew about Veemon.

"How did you know?" Davis asked, as he let Veemon out of his bag.

"I just know these things." The old clock shop man said, walking behind his counter, and pulling out a box.

"This is for you."

Davis opened the box, and saw a rectangular device. It was white, had a grey grill on top, a square screen in the middle, and a dial on the bottom.

"This is a fusion loader. You can use this to enter Digi-Quartz, a world similar to the digital world, but it is a place where people called "Digimon Hunters" can battle and captures rogue digimon within their fusion loaders, and digivolve the digimon they already have. They can also use Digi-Fuse, a new kind of digivolution that you'll figure out when you go hunting. Do you wish to join the hunt?"

Davis thought it over, and realized that he didn't have anything to lose from accepting the offer.

"Sure. Sounds like fun, right Veemon?" Davis turned to his partner.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hunt those rouge digimon!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" OCS Man cheered. **(A.N.: I'm getting tired of typing "Old Clock Shop Man" all the time, so I'm going to just call him OCS Man.)**

He then handed Davis his fusion loader. When Davis touched, it turned red, with blue buttons, and a gold dial.

"All you have to do is hold out your fusion loader, and say "Time Shift". If you say that, you will be taken to Digi-Quartz. And good luck Davis." OCS Man said, holding out his hand, which Davis shook full heartedly.

He then handed Davis a small book.

"Those are the rules of the digimon hunt. They're very easy to follow."

Davis nodded, and walked out of the shop. He then opened the book to the first page.

"Okay let's see, I can only have one digimon out at a time, I can only Digi-Fuse the digimon that I have out with only one other digimon at a time, and I can't hunt someone else's digimon. Seems pretty straight forward. Ready Veemon?" Davis said.

"Let's go!" Veemon exclaimed.

Davis raised his fusion loader up.

"Time Shift!"

A portal similar to a clock opened up in front of them, and the duo of miracles fearlessly walked through it. What they saw was quite surprising. It looked like the real world, but at the same time it was like the digital world.

Suddenly, they heard a huge roar, and it was nearby.

"You hear that?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah. And it sounds big." Davis answered.

They then heard what sounded like a building crumble to the ground. They turned around, and saw what was making all of that noise.

It looked like a cyborg allosaurus, with a red blade at the end of its tail. It also had red spikes down the length of its back, and a yellow line down its side. It had three yellow claws on its hands and feet. It had yellow eyes surrounded by a red crest on each side of its face. It also had a brown underside.

"Who's that digimon?" Davis asked.

"It's Grimlomon." A voice from above called out.

Davis and Veemon looked up and saw three more people and digimon.

One of them was a young teenage boy with pale skin, carefully styled light grey hair, green eyes. He wears a purple shirt under a fitted black jacked closed with a white button, a black belt with a silver buckle, black pants that end just over his ankles, and black boots with zippers at the sides.

Next to him was a digimon wearing a grey cloak over a blue pinstripe suit, white gloves, a red scarf, black boots with three spikes coming out of the toes. He had a gun holster inside his cloak where it held a machine gun. Coming out of his shoulder blades were two purple bat wings. He wore a mask that looked like a wolf with two horns coming out the top.

The other was also a young teenage boy with light skin, straight dark blue and brown eyes. He wears a turquoise shirt under a brown sweater with a grey hood, a large pocket at the bottom front, a square emblem with red lines and white and blue triangles on the left breast, and a round blue patch on the left sleeve. He also wears yellow pants that end just above his ankles, grey socks and brown shoes with khaki soles. On his head, he wears an orange and maroon paperboy hat.

Next to him was a vampire/imp themed pale-skinned Digimon who wears a black mask with red and green eye markings on it. Embedded on his palms are a set of eyeballs whose pupils match the eye markings. Though he has wings, they are connected by a gold trinket and rest around his waist.

The third was a young teenage girl with blonde hair and light skin. She had two pigtails on the side of her face held up by four pink bear heads, two on each side. She wore a pink coat with to pink cats on it over a white shirt with horizontal stripes. She wore a pink skirt with white polka dots that went down to her thighs. She wore pink boots with pink frills on the top.

Floating behind her was a black, stubby furred opossum with a white face, wearing large red gloves, boots, and cap. She carries balloons that enable her to float around.

"Who're you guys?" Davis called out to them.

"I'm Ryouma Mogami." The grey haired boy answered. He then gestured to the boy on his right. "This is Ren Tobari." He then gestured to the girl on his left. "And that's Airu Suzaki."

He then gestured to the digimon with them.

"This is my partner, Astamon. Ren's partner, Dracmon. And Airu's partner, Opussummon."

"I'm Davis Motomiya, and this is my partner, Veemon." Davis said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I can see you're busy at the moment. So, we'll leave you to your target." Ryouma told him.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you later." Davis said.

The other hunters nodded, and walked away. What they didn't notice, was that Airu was blushing after their encounter with Davis.

'He is kind of cute.' She thought to herself.

Back with Davis and Veemon, the two got ready to fight Grimlomon.

"Let's do it Veemon!" Davis exclaimed.

"Alright!" Veemon exclaimed.

Grimlomon roared, and fired off an attack.

" **Dino Fire Breath!"** he intoned, firing black flames at his enemies.

Davis and Veemon dodged the attack.

Davis then held up his fusion loader.

"Ready Veemon?" he asked.

"Always." Veemon answered.

Davis then held up his fusion loader.

"Veemon, DIGIVOLVE!"

Veemon then began to glow a golden color.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AEROVEEDRAMON!"**

Aeroveedramon was very muscular, his tail was longer, and had a blue V on his chest that was large and thick. He now had Red Dragon wings on his back, metal shoulder guards and twin elbow spikes. His finger and toe claws had become longer and sharper, his legs had two small spikes on them, and the two horns on top of his head had become longer and turned gray. A mask covered the top of his mouth and the spike on his nose grew longer, sharper and shinier.

Grimlomon roared at the new digimon, but Aeroveedramon's roar was louder and longer.

" **Dino Fire Breath!"** Grimlomon intoned, trying to attack again.

" **Wind Guardian!"** Aeroveedramon intoned, using his wings to call a flurry of winds that created a wind barrier. The barrier blocked Grimlomon's attack.

" **Sword Tail!"** He roared, trying to slash Aeroveedramon with the blade on his tail.

Aeroveedramon effortlessly grabbed the blade with his hands, smirking at Grimlomon as if to say "Is that all you got?"

" **Dragon Impulse!"** Aeroveedramon intoned, launching a shockwave which has the appearance of a dragon.

When the attack struck Grimlomon, a purple ring formed around him, sending his data into Davis's fusion loader.

"Digimon capture complete!" Davis called out, his fusion loader showing a purple cube with Grimlomon inside of it.

"Well done Davis."

Davis turned around to see Ryouma, Ren, and Airu walking up to him.

"Not too shabby for your first hunt. Why don't you join our team?" Ren offered.

Davis thought about, and couldn't think of a reason not to. His old team didn't want anything to do with him, so why not start fresh with a new group.

"Sure." Davis said.

"Alright. Where do you live? If we're going to meet up again, we should at least know your hometown." Airu said.

"Odaiba." Davis responded.

"What do you know; we're going to school there next week." Ryouma said.

Davis beamed with pride. He already had a group of new friends to back him up in case the traitors tried to force him to come back to their team. Then a thought occurred.

'What if these guys betray me? How long until I'm all alone?'

Airu noticed the look on Davis's face.

"Something wrong? Don't you want to be a part of our team?" She asked, pressing her body against his, making him blush.

Ryouma and Ren snickered at the look on Davis's face. Airu had done this many times before, and it was funny every time.

Davis ignored them, and told them about how his friends badmouthed him, and claimed he didn't deserve to be a digidestined.

The Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and their digimon were red with anger.

"Those creeps. What do they think that they can insult you all they want and you won't do anything about it?" Ryouma growled.

"They're the ones who don't deserve you." Ren agreed.

"That bitch Kari doesn't know what she's missing out on!" Airu exclaimed. She blushed right after saying it. Then she noticed that Davis was also blushing.

Ryouma had an idea.

"Ren and I are going to head back. Airu, why don't you show Davis around." He smirked.

Ren looked confused, but Ryouma whispered his plan into his ear. Ren nodded. The two then left Digi-Quartz.

Davis and Airu glanced at one another. Davis decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, want to keep hunting?" Davis asked.

"Sure." Airu answered, secretly glad he said something to break the awkward silence.

It wasn't long until they found another digimon.

It was an anthropomorphic leopard, with gray hair on her head, and four claws on her hands and feet. She wore a brown dress, had green wrist and ankle guards with black stripes.

"Whoa, who's that?" Davis asked.

"That's Huntressmon." Veemon answered.

" **Leopard Claw!"** Huntressmon intoned, as she leaped at the group.

Luckily, they dodged.

Davis pulled out his D-3, and selected the Digi-egg of courage.

"Hey Airu, watch this!" Davis said. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

" **VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… FLAMEDRAMON: THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

Veemon was now Flamedramon.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He taunted.

Huntressmon growled, and went on the attack.

" **Predator Fangs!"** she intoned and her canines grew in size, ready to bite down on Flamedramon.

" **Flame Fist!"** Flamedramon intoned, and shot fire balls from his hands.

The fire balls hit Huntressmon in the face, sending her into a building.

" **Fire Rocket!"** Flamedramon intoned, and he covered himself in fire, and flew at Huntressmon like a rocket. When the attack landed, Huntressmon went into Davis's fusion loader.

"Digimon capture complete!" Davis said.

"Davis, that was awesome!" Airu cheered.

Davis blushed, and Flamedramon turned back into Veemon.

"Thanks Airu! I had fun." Davis said.

"Well, if you want some REAL fun, you should meet our rivals." Airu said.

"Rivals?" Davis and Veemon said.

"Yeah. We used to be enemies, but we ended up as rivals. If we're hunting a digimon that one team can't handle, we team up to catch it." Opussummon said.

"Cool." Veemon replied.

"Maybe you'll get to meet them soon." Airu said.

"Yeah, maybe." Davis said. He then blushed.

"So, uh, Airu, I know this is kind of sudden, but, do you maybe want to go out sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." Airu said.

"How does the movies sound?" Davis asked.

"Perfect." Airu said. "I'll see you in the real world."

"Yeah, you too." Davis said.

The two then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Ryouma, Ren, and their partners watched the whole thing.

"Ryouma, why did you want Airu and Davis to be alone together so badly?" Ren asked.

"To plant the seeds of romance. I could tell that Davis thought Airu was cute, and Airu thought Davis was kind of handsome. After what Davis went through, he could use a new girl." Ryouma said.

"I never seen this side of you Ryouma." Astamon remarked.

"Heh, what can I say? Mikey and Tagiru softened me up." Ryouma chuckled. He wondered now, if his new teammate would be able to move on from the betrayal.

 **Chapter complete. It took a long time to put this little beauty together. I'd like to thank MegaloRex again for allowing me to use Grimlomon and Huntressmon in my story.**

 **Davis's collection:**

 **Veemon (Partner)**

 **Grimlomon**

 **Huntressmon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, this one is getting rewritten. You're free to adopt it if you want. There's a poll up for the rewrite.**


End file.
